ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 (OV Split Timeline)
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, self-nicknamed Ben 10,000, was supposed to be Ben Prime's current future, thirty years from OV Split Timeline's time frame. Ben 10,000 now has become a full-time superhero. Ben 10,000's nickname comes from the fact that Ben now has access to at least 10,000 alien forms (though he says he stopped counting since then), he also has unlocked the Ultimatrix MK10's Master Control, allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. Appearance Like his parallel counterpart, Ben 10,000 is rather tall and well-muscled with a full beard. While looking like the other adult Bens, he dresses differently like UA Ben 10,000; his hair is the same as Ben 10,000 in OV and he wears a green shirt with black sleeves that forms the hourglass symbol. He also wears blue pants and black boots with dark black on them. Like the other Ben 10,000s, he has a belt on his waist. Personality Ben 10,000 is much like Ben Prime; he's still a cocky and immature person who tends to make jokes, even when fighting. He easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention. However, he is more mature then teenage Ben. However, Ben 10,000 still has a teasing side. It's unclear whether this still stems from the fears he still holds about certain situations but he proves to have the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. Later on, Ben 10,000 started thinking of himself as more of a superhero than a Plumber, often remarking that he's not a cop, but a superhero. Although he once again became cocky, he retained his selfless and heroic nature. He later became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values - aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others - sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably Vilgax). Professor Paradox has praised Ben 10,000's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. Ben 10,000 is shown to be a bit nostalgic of an earlier time in his life. He even has fond memories of Skurd, the Proto-TRUK and the Tenn-Speed. Powers and Abilities Ben 10,000 is incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able to easily fend off several skilled assailants with no aid from his powers. He's strong enough to knock down aliens of his size or more. This allows Ben to hold his own against opponents when his Ultimatrix MK10 has timed out, though he is very much dependent on transforming while fighting more powerful opponents like Vilgax and Maltruant. Ben 10,000 has an above average eidetic memory, as he is able to remember even conversations from years ago with precise clarity. Ben 10,000 has learned "a few tricks" from Gwen. When presented with a problem, he presents a quick and logical response to it. His intelligence is most evident by his creation of Ken's Omnitrix. His sharp mind allows him to take advantage of most situations, and turn the tide in his favor. Equipment Ben 10,000 has unlocked and mastered all the powers of the Ultimatrix MK10 (which looks just like the Omnitrix MK10). In addition to instant access for as long as he wants, he can go Ultimate without transforming into their un-devolved forms. History Appearances Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Prime Timeline Category:Ben 10,000 Category:Split 3